En sólo un segundo
by oOItaOo
Summary: Una chica se encuntra con Remus...¿Qué pasará? ¿Y si esa chica es muy especial?
1. Parte I

…**En Sólo un Segundo…**

**Notas del Autor/a (en mi caso autora ): Remus no me pertenece, es creación de la autora de Harry Potter, J. K Rowling…el resto me pertenece xD.**

**Es un fanfiction cortito de dos capítulos (en un principio) algo triste… Igualmente espero que les guste.**

_**Le dedicó este fic a todas las personas que lo lean, por ser tan amables de leerlo, a Isie por decir siempre que le gustan mis historias (a pesar de ser malas), a Mel y Kana por ser unas de mis mejores amigas, a Araceli por compartir su tiempo conmigo y ser tan buena amiga y finalmente a todos los fans de Remus xD como yo //.**_

_**Espero que les guste…si no, lamento las molestias ocasionadas.**_

**Parte I:**

Corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, como si huyera de alguien, pero en realidad estaba sola, perdida entre un mar de nada. Sola, eso era lo que sentía. Estaba sola. Corría con toda sus fuerzas, albergando dentro de su corazón encontrar un lugar donde pudiera dejar de sentir esa opresión en el pecho, donde no la agobiaran y pudiera ser ella misma.

Desde que tenía memoria, ella había sido tal y como sus padres esperaran que fuese, pero la época en que supuestamente era feliz se había roto como el marco de una vieja fotografía. Nada quedaba de su pasado en su interior, salvo lo doloroso que le fue. Solamente alcanzaba a recordar lo mucho que había sufrido en esa etapa de su vida. Pero pocos años atrás todo había terminado… quizás no como ella esperaba, pero había pasado. Ya nunca nadie volvería a tocarla, jamás.

Corrió hasta que vislumbró a lo lejos el perfil del castillo. Cubierto el suelo de nieve, y nevando sobre su cuerpo. No fue hasta que llegó a la puerta de roble que separaba Hogwarts de los terrenos que no sintió el calor del hogar. Se detuvo un momento a recuperar el aliento. Temblaba de frío, tiritaba como una hoja llevada por el viento.

Su pasado era algo que prefería olvidar pero… ¿Cómo olvidar algo que tenía grabado en la cara y en todo el cuerpo? El vago recuerdo de intentar ser mejor. Pero de nafa servía comportarse con elegancia, ser una niña perfecta, cordial… Nada servía para aplacar la furia de su madre, que la pegaba desde la noche hasta el amanecer. Y de nada le servía que su padrastro la esperada desnudo en su cama… Así fue su vida desde los 10 hasta los 15…ahora con 17 años era incapaz de tener amigos. Siempre estaba sola, porque eso era lo que su madre había querido.

La puerta de roble se abrió y delante de ella pasó un cuerpo invisible, que la rozó. Pero ella sabía que había algo…desde su traumático pasado era muy sensible al tacto. Percibía cualquier cosa que rozara su cuerpo y eso no era menos. Se volteó y observó como unas huellas se dibujaban en la nieve… y nadie las hacía. Ella, sólo por curiosidad, decidió seguirlas. Y éstas la llevaron hasta un árbol. Un árbol que atizaba a quien osaba acercarse. Pero de entre las sobresalientes raíces se apareció un pasadizo y siguiendo el rastro de nieve que iba dejando el cuerpo invisible, se adentró al lugar. Caminó encorvada un largo rato, hasta que tuvo que subir unas escaleras. Una trampilla encima de su cabeza… abrió y se encontró en medio de una de las estancias de la casa de los Gritos. Sabía que lugar era porque a menudo iba a dormir allí cuando era pequeña.

Siguió el rastro de la nieve fundida que la condujo hasta una sala desgastada. Todo lo allí habido estaba cubierto de polvo, los muebles arañados, mordidos y destrozados. De algún lugar apareció un chico de su misma edad. Era alto y delgado. Ojos dorados como los rayos del sol, pelo rubio y mirada inteligente y sincera. Lo conocía de vista, pero desde luego que nunca le había hablado. Y esa no iba a ser la primera vez. Estaba por darse la vuelta e irse, cuando Remus Lupin la vio.

Alta, delgada, de apariencia frágil, como el cristal. Ojos azules como el agua del lago, cabello largo y negro… Estaba temblando. Antes de decirle nada, le pasó unas mantas rasgadas, pero que deberían abrigarla. La chica las cogió al vuelo y se las echó por encima de su ropa mojada por la nieve de antes. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Con sólo ese gesto Remus supo que nada volvería a ser como antes y ella comprendió que talvez ya no estaría más sola.

El chico la miró de nuevo…una cicatriz…le cruzaba el ojo derecho. Y otra en el pecho…resiguió su perfil con curiosidad y descubrió miles de señales más. Morados que se habían quedado grabados en su piel, quemadas en las piernas, cortes… Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, se veía incapaz de aguantar más viendo el dolor tatuado en su cuerpo, pero aún así le sonrió con amabilidad. La luna brillaba en el cielo, a tan solo unas noches de ser nueva.

¿Por qué estás aquí?- le preguntó cortés el chico, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama que había en el lugar, de cara a ella. La chica no se atrevió a mirarle siquiera a la cara. Con la cabeza gacha, medio cubierta por su largo cabello, se encogió de hombros.- ¿No puedes hablar?- le preguntó dulcemente mientras se le acercaba pasivamente. Una vez delante de ella le retiró el cabello de la cara, para verla mejor. Debajo de esa capa de cabello, se encontraba la mujer más bella que jamás había visto, a los ojos de Remus, y se preguntó en que lugar del mundo vivía ella para no haberla visto antes. Lupin quedó prendado al instante de sus transparentes ojos que reflejaban todo el dolor que soportaba su alma.

Cuando Remus la había acariciado, gruesas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Rápidamente el chico retiró su mano de su piel, pero ella prosiguió llorando. Se echó al suelo tapándose la cara entre las manos y sollozando levemente.

**Y hasta aquí la primera parte…Espero que les haya gustado…ya saben, cualquier crítica es bien recibida.**

**Gracias por leer**


	2. Parte II

…**En Sólo un Segundo…**

**Notas de la autora: Remus no me pertenece, es creación de la autora de Harry Potter, J. K Rowling…el resto es mío (la chica sin nombre) xD.**

_**Esta historia no está basada en hechos reales a pesar de que actualmente, por desgracia, aún suceden estas cosas. Cualquier similitud con la vida real, en este caso, es pura coincidencia.**_

**_Les dedico este fanfiction a todas las personas que lo lean, a mis amigas por ser esas personas tan especiales en mi vida y a todas esas personas que se identifiquen con la historia. Por supuesto, también se lo dedico a todas las fans de Remus . _**

_**Espero que les guste y si no, lamento las molestias. **_

**Parte II:**

Remus observó en silencio el llanto incontrolable de la chica, aún desconocida, sin verse capaz de hacer algo para calmarla. De echo, había sido culpa suya, pensó el chico, al haberla tocado…y entonces supuso el porque de sus cicatrices… le daba miedo que la volvieran a maltratar.

Por su parte, la chica estaba echa un ovillo en una esquina, llorando a mares. Sabía que el chico no le haría daño alguno, pero su cuerpo había reaccionado por si solo ante el contacto de la piel. Estaba avergonzada por su comportamiento, y se sentía incapaz de volver a mirarse en el espejo, algo que le había costado años volver a hacer. Le repugnaba la cosa que se veía reflejada…una especie de… no encontraba palabras para definirse, simplemente no se soportaba a si misma. Había pasado por demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo… y no ayudaba que no acepara que lo sucedido no era culpa de ella, sino de sus padres…

Sabía que ni el tiempo haría sanar sus heridas…la soledad sería para siempre su única compañía, lo cual no era más que paradoxal, pero en pensar en eso se estremecía más.

Al final Remus consideró oportuno intervenir. Se arrodilló delante de ella y cortésmente le tendió un pañuelo.

- Seguro que te ves más linda cuando sonríes.- dijo amablemente. La chica no reaccionó antes las palabras dulces del chico ¿Sonreír¿Cuándo hacia que no lo hacía? Ya no era capaz de recordar la última vez que sonrió, ni que fuera a la fuerza…. Mucho tiempo llevaban esos labios sellados y ese bonito rostro sin expresar sus sentimientos. Nada más que dolor, el profundo dolor de su alma, el dolor más terrible… su pasado. – Vamos… ¿Por qué no te calmas y me cuentas lo que te ha pasado?- volvió a intentar Remus, con iguales resultados. La chica no lograba entender porque alguien como él se molestaba en preocuparse por alguien tan insignificante y horrible como ella. No sabía que a pesar de que ella se odiara, alguien pudiera quererla.

La chica levantó los ojos, bañados en lágrimas y miró el techo. Procuró calmarse, pensó que ese chico no le haría nada, nada, no como su padrastro…

¿Cuándo su vida se torció de esa manera? Cuando su padre murió. Todo cambió para ella ese fatídico día. Desde entonces su madre se encerró en un mundo en el que su hija no tenía cabida. Y cuando se casó de nuevo y fue conciente de que era madre, no pudo aceptarlo, así que se pasaba los días pegándola. Y su padrastro… no quería recordarlo, pero las imágenes se desbordaban en su mente… imágenes, palabras, susurros, caricias…

No lo pudo evitar. Vomitó. Remus rápidamente se levantó y la ayudó a incorporarse. La chica no era conciente del acercamiento físico con el chico hasta que recuperó el color y el conocimiento.

Estaba estirada en la cama, rodeada de cálidas mantas que la protegían del frío de la casa de los Gritos.

Remus podía asegurar en que estaba pensando la chica cuando se desmayó. Logró sostenerla a tiempo antes de que cayera desplomada al suelo. Iba a llevarla derecho a la enfermería del colegio, pero no estaba seguro de que a fin de cuentas fuera de Hogwarts. Era la primera vez que la veía. Era linda, hermosa se atrevería a decir. Y con un pasado terrible en sus espaldas, Remus lo sabía desde el momento en que vio su cuerpo lleno de marcas, marcas que en otros tiempos debieron dolerle menos que entonces.

Se incorporó algo perdida. Lo último que recordaba era… un chico, unos ojos dorados como el oro… ¿Un sueño? No, él seguía a su lado.

¿Era tan ciego como para no ver en ella su pasado? Ella no lo entendía… ¿Qué hacía allá cuidándola? Ella no era nadie…nadie para nadie. No existía… Entonces… ¿Por qué? La confusión se leía en sus ojos cristalinos.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Remus al ver que se despertaba. Ella asintió con la cabeza. La respuesta fue recibida por una sonrisa de alivio por parte del chico. Era la primera pregunta que le respondía.- Me llamo Remus Lupin.- se presentó tentado en tenderle la mano, pero se contuvo al recordar su anterior reacción.- ¿Vas a Hogwarts?- le preguntó. Esas palabras fueron respuestas con otro impercitible asentimiento con la cabeza.

La chica no se veía capaz de responder nada. Ni de hablar. Se sentía extraña estando con otra persona que no fuera ella misma. Se había acostumbrado a estar siempre sola, que le costaba expresarse, por eso simplemente se limitaba a no hacerlo. Pero ese chaval parecía querer hablar con ella, mantener una conversación. Pero…ella no estaba preparada…

- No pasa nada.- las palabras de Remus la sacaron de sus pensamientos.- sólo quiero saber quien eres y…qué te ha pasado.- agregó.

**Y hasta aquí la segunda parte…espero que les haya gustado…si no lo siento mucho… ya saben que cualquier crítica es bien recibida.**

**Reviews:**

**Hermy Evans:**

**Hola ¿Cómo estas? **Me alegro de que te guste y espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo...Muchas gracias por tu review!!!

**Beautiful Star:**

**Hola! **Me alegro que te haya gustado...la verdad es que me salió muy deprimente la historia, lo siento...espero que este chapy te haya gustado!!

Muchas gracias a ambas por los reviews y obviamente por leer mi fic

**Gracias por leer**


	3. Parte III

…**En Sólo un Segundo…**

**Notas de la autora: Remus no me pertenece, es creación de la autora de Harry Potter, J. K Rowling…el resto es mío (la chica sin nombre) xD.**

**La historia inicialmente tenía dos partes…pero se ha ido alargando…lo siento.**

_**Les dedico este fanfiction a todas las personas que lo lean, a las que se han tomado la molestia de mandar reviews, a mis amigas, por ser mis amigas (Araceli, Mel, Kana y Nami ) y a todas las fans inconfundibles de Remus…**_

_**Espero que les guste…si no, lamento las molestias ocasionadas.**_

**Parte III:**

La chica estaba confusa, muy confusa. Los recuerdos de lo que le había pasado minutos antes le llegaron a la memoria como una cascada de imágenes y sensaciones. Se puso rojísima sólo de pensar en lo sucedido, pero parecía que no tenía ninguna importancia para el chico, lo cual ella le agradeció en silencio.

Era la primera vez que alguien quería hablar con ella con tanta insistencia, otros seguramente la habrían llevado a la enfermería y no se hubiesen preocupado por ella, a fin de cuentas no era nadie, nadie sabía que existía. Pero eso había cambiado cuando se había cruzado por las pupilas de Remus. Desde esa misma noche sería el ser más importante en la vida del chico, que se sentaba a su lado y que sostenía sus manos para evitar tocarla de nuevo. Quería tocarla, hablarle, acariciar sus sedosos cabellos…pero no debía…esa chica era demasiado especial, demasiado sensible a esas cosas…sabía que si no se controlaba podía despertar dentro de ella esos recuerdos que nunca podría olvidar… y lo que menos quería es que ella lo pasara mal, no, él quería ayudarla, quería escuchar su historia, consolarla, asegurar su seguridad, protegerla del resto… no sabía como ni porque, pero la amaba…y ni sabía su nombre pero ¿acaso eso importaba? No…para Remus lo más importante ahora era cuidar a esa chica frágil, esa chica de ojos como el cristal, tan llenos de miedo y soledad…

La chica miró sus manos, estaban entrelazadas la una con la otra. No podía decir porque pero revivió dentro de ella esa caricia que le había proporcionado un tiempo atrás, el momento en el que se puso a llorar…Sabía que no eran las mismas manos que las de esa persona que tanto miedo le daba…ni las de esa otro que tantas cosas provocaba…no, eran las manos de un humano, las de un hombre que nunca le haría daño. Y no sabía como tampoco, pero estaba segura de ello.

Remus insistió de nuevo en hablarle. Convencido estaba que lo lograría.

- Esto… ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó sentado a su lado. La chica entrecerró sus ojos, como tratando de recordar algo como su propio nombre. Desde que su padrastro se acostaba con ella, había dejado de ser una persona, al menos eso pensaba, y por ese mismo motivo había olvidado su nombre. Gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, que brillaban bajo los rayos de la luna.

- No…- consiguió musitar la chica. Era la primera vez que hablaba. Remus realmente estaba feliz. Tenía la voz muy débil y quebradiza…pero parecía tan dulce…

- No… ¿qué?- insistió un poco más Remus.

- No….no…tengo…nombre.- consiguió decir. Lo había dicho pausadamente, muy lentamente, como si realmente le costara mucho conversar. Hacía mucho de la última vez que ella había hablado. Podía recordar perfectamente que dijo Me quiero morir esas fueron sus últimas palabras, mientras dejaba que su padrastro hiciera con ella lo que no le hacía a su madre… Y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, simplemente no era capaz, no tenía fuerzas para impedirlo… antes de eso su madre la había maltratado de nuevo y la había echo llorar otra vez más. Ese fue también su último día en su casa. Después de eso se marchó a vivir en una pensión. Pero ni la lejanía, ni nada podía borrar de su cuerpo y de su alma esos recuerdos, los tenía tan grabados en su memoria que le parecía acabar de vivirlos nuevamente.

Ahora el confuso era Remus ¿Una chica sin nombre? Pero decidió que no era importante. Ni eso ni la edad…sólo lo que le había pasado. Quería ayudarla a olvidar, a empezar de nuevo, junto a ella, para siempre. Pero sin saber su nombre iba a serle un poco difícil.

- Te voy a llamar…- empezó a decir Remus, mientras sostenía la mirada en sus ojos, los ojos que miraban sus manos. El chico le dedicó su más sincera y amable sonrisa y su mirada más preciosa. Con ellas trataba de decirle sin palabras que estaba allá para ayudarla y que nunca le haría daño. Pero ella no estaba allí dentro, estaba a miles de quilómetros, vagando por la inmensidad del universo de sus recuerdos tratando de encontrar su nombre perdido en su memoria.

Remus no se pudo contener por más tiempo, separó sus manos y las puso encima de las de la chica.

Estaban cálidas y su piel era tan suave como la de un niño…a Remus le gustó esa sensación, se sentía bien a su lado.

La chica no se dio cuenta del gesto de Remus, pero al fin regresó. Lo miró unos instantes de reojo, no se atrevía a mirarlo directamente. Recordó lo que el chico le había propuesto "te llamaré…" pero no le había puesto nombre todavía.

- Me llamo…- susurró, lenta y dificultosamente.

**Y hasta aquí la tercera parte…Espero que les haya gustado…si no lo siento mucho.**

**  
Reviews**

**HermyEvans:**

**Hola! **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el otro chapi...y espero que este también te guste! Muchas gracias por tu review!!

**Beatiful Satr:**

**Hola! **Cómo estas? Me alegro de que te guste como está quedando...porque la verdad no las tenía todas, así que gracias por leerla y comentra! Epero que este capítulo también te guste.

**DarkLadySnapeSly:**

**Hola! **Y yo ya lo continué espero que te haya gustado...Gracias por comentar!!

**Zelandy:**

**Hola!** Muchas gracias por los reviews!! Siento que sea corto, pero sino sólo sería un capítulo Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capi!!

**MoonyMarauderGirl**

**Hola!** Si, Remus está muy tierno con la chica "sin nombre" xD. Me alegro que te guste esta historia! Muchas gracias por comentar!!

**Ya saben, todas las críticas son bien recibidas.**

** Gracias por leer  
**


	4. Parte IV

…**En Sólo un Segundo…**

**Notas del Autora: Remus no me pertenece, es creación de la autora de Harry Potter, J. K Rowling…el resto me pertenece xD.**

**Espero que les guste…si no…lo siento, lamento las molestias.**

_**Le dedico este fanfiction a todas esas amables personas que se lo leen y dejan reviews, a mis amigas Nami, Mel, Kana y Araceli por ser mis mejores amigas. También a todas esas personas que lo leen, les guste o no…y a todas las fans de Remus  
**_

**Parte IV:**

- Me llamo…- y le susurró su nombre. Remus lo escuchó atentamente, le parecía el nombre más lindo y perfecto que jamás hubiera escuchado y eso que era bastante común. Samara, así era su nombre, pero Remus supuso que podía llamarla Sam.

Sin duda Remus era feliz. El hombre más feliz junto a una chica a la que la vida no la dejaba sonreír de nuevo…eso lo entristecía. Quería compartir su felicidad con ella, pero le era imposible. La amaba y temía decirlo. No quería que pensara que… que sólo quería lastimarla, como habían echo con ella anteriormente.

Sam profirió un suspiro. Se había armado de valor para poder decir su verdadero nombre. Había tenido que recordar de las peores cosas que le habían sucedido a lo largo de su vida…pero lo había logrado. Había recuperado su nombre perdido y eso para ella era un paso hacía su futuro…y a la vez para el de Remus, porque sus futuros eran uno sólo en el momento en que ambos se vieron por primera vez en la casa de los Gritos, pocas horas antes.

La luna todavía brillaba, aún tenían tiempo para hablar, si es que Sam podía seguir hablando. Remus no iba a forzarla, podía intuir lo mucho que le costaba.

Todo le recordaba a su pasado….tal vez no debería haberle confiado a ese chico su nombre. Ahora estaba casi peor que antes. Escenas que creía olvidadas se repetían constantemente en su mente, como una proyección, la peor realidad vivida por una chica. Y eso hizo que volviera a llorar de nuevo. Se abrazó a ella misma y se arrinconó en una esquina, apoyada contra la pared. Lloraba en silencio tratando de auto consolarse, pero sólo caían más lágrimas, cada vez más, en un callado silencio de dolor y soledad.

Remus no podía soportar verla así, en una esquina llorando sin control…se le partía el alma y…no podía hacer nada…era algo que ella tenía que hacer. No podía acercarse a ella porque eso le provocaba náuseas. No por ser él, sino por ser un hombre… era el resultado de haber sido víctima del acoso de su padrastro. Y le iba a costar mucho volver a confiar en ella misma, y luego en el resto, pero Remus albergaba una esperanza dentro de su cálido corazón: que esa noche para ella cambiaran las cosas. Que esos ojos tan tristes brillaran para él, de emoción, de felicidad… para él. Que ese corazón obligado a amar a quien no debía se recompusiera para volver a querer de nuevo, que su alma lacerada sanara…que olvidara su pasado…para vivir su presente.

Paró de llorar. Sabía que eso no volvería a suceder jamás. No era fuerte, pero ya no estaba sola, e intuía que ese chico no dejaría que nadie la lastimara de nuevo. Con él estaba protegida, se sentía bien. A pesar de toda la carga que había soportado tanto tiempo, todos los maltratos de su madre, los abusos de su padrastro…había alguien que no se alejaba de ella, como Sam pensaba que haría al verle los cardenales y cicatrices… no, se quedó con ella, y trató de ayudarla… a pesar de que ella no quería, no quería decirle a nadie lo que había vivido, se avergonzaba de ella misma, se odiaba, no podía vivir sabiendo como era…pero… Remus estaba a su lado, la miraba…en sus ojos pudo ver de refilón la preocupación. Iba a sonreír, era el primero en preocuparse por ella….aunque en un pasado muy lejano alguien había sentido ese sentimiento por ella antes…lo tenía olvidado. Pero no pudo sonreír.

Remus la estaba mirando todo el rato, no se perdía ni un movimiento de ella, como si temiera perderla. Pero ella no se había movido a penas…

Estiró el brazo y alargó su mano hasta colocarla encima de las de Remus. Ese gesto le costó mucho. Su brazo temblaba y se sentía muy insegura de lo que iba a hacer, pero quería saber como era lo que se experimentaba al sentir el calor de otra persona… de otra persona…de una verdadera persona, alguien que no la iba a forzar a nada.

Remus se sorprendió muchísimo al ver el gesto. Realmente le había costado mucho, pero lo había conseguido. Remus dibujó una sonrisa en todo su esplendor. Tomó su mano y entrelazó delicadamente sus dedos con los de ella y se juró que jamás la dejaría ir, siempre, para siempre estaría a su lado.

Sam se estremeció al sentir como le cogía la mano, pero no era sólo miedo…era una mezcla de sentimientos sepultados bajo capas de miedo y temor… era algo cálido, que le hacía latir el corazón, después de tanto tiempo yerto. Se sentía bien. Y por algunos segundos olvidó su anterior vida y se contagió de ese sentimiento tan dulce.

**Y hasta aquí la IV parte. Espero que les haya gustado, si no lo siento…**

**El nombre de Samara me lo a recomendado una amiga, espero que quede bien... no iba a dejarla sin nombre hasta el final . **

**Este es un poco más alegre . El próximo ya es el último seguramente.**

** Reviews**

**Beatiful Star:**

**Muchas gracias por ese pedazo de comentario!! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también!! Me alegro mucho de que te guste!! Las frases que dices...pues no sé de donde salen, me sorprenden hasta a mi misma xD.  
**

**  
Zelany:**

**Gracias por el review!! Me alegro de que te guste el fic! Espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo! Gracias por comentar.**

**Celestana:**

**Muchas gracias por comentar!! Me alegro de que te guste!! Gracias por el review! **

**Gracias por leer**


	5. Parte V

…**En Sólo un Segundo…**

**Notas del Autor/a (en mi caso autora ): Remus no me pertenece, es creación de la autora de Harry Potter, J. K Rowling…el resto me pertenece xD.**

**Espero que les guste…si no…lo siento, lamento las molestias.**

**Bueno, este es el último capítulo de esta historia…muchas gracias a todos por leer.**

_**Les dedico esta última parte a esas bellas personas que leyeron este fanfiction al completo y que me alegraron la vida con sus reviews. Para estas personas y para mis mejores amigas Mel, Nami, Kana y Araceli.**_

_**Espero que les guste:**_

**Parte V:**

Sam no dijo nada. Se dejó acariciar por ese chico lleno de ternura, sin moverse. Sus emociones invadían todo su ser y no sabía que pensar. Ya nunca más estaría sola, ese chico, con sólo una mirada le había dicho que la amaba, y ella lo sabía, porque se los había visto… Y…no sabía que pensar…

De repente sintió frío. Un frío que le congelaba el alma, le aprisionaba todo su ser…quería llorar, necesitaba llorar, derramar lágrimas…

Esos recuerdos habían vuelto…como un río desbocado…no podía acallar el dolor de su corazón… todo eso que en segundos Remus le había echo olvidar….regresaba a ella, con más fuerza, quedándose más grabado en sus retinas… "para siempre" se dijo a si misma, "para siempre". ¿Nunca podría dejar atrás su pasado? Parecía que no… sus vivencias, sus recuerdos…todo, formaba parte de ella…pero en su caso, sólo eran recuerdos de las peores cosas… violencia, acoso, abusos… la habían humillado, la habían abandonado a su suerte, y todo lo veía borroso tras su ojos lagrimosos. La vida había sido injusta con ella ¿No era justo que le pagara ahora con felicidad? Cuando creía que el miedo era nada, esas sensaciones tan horribles, eso que la había marcado tan profundamente había regresado a ella, para impedirle enamorarse, estar con otra persona que no fuera con ella misma y sus pensamientos. Nunca… ¿Lograría superarlo?

Ella no podía saberlo… Pero… él podía…podía ¿Ayudarla a superar el dolor? No… porque cada vez que Remus la acariciaba…ella se estremecía, si, pero de miedo….y sabía que no debía tenerle miedo, pues ya le había demostrado muchas veces que no le haría nada pero…aún así…ella temía lo que pudiera hacerle.

Remus estaba eufórico. La tenía entre sus brazos, apoyada contra su pecho. Podía oler su perfume, tocar con la punta de la nariz su suave cabello, podía recorrerle con las manos su contorno… y sólo por eso era feliz. No vio como ella sufría cada vez que él iba incrementando un poco su pasión. No lo veía, el amor lo cegaba ¿Era posible? Seguramente…pero Sam tampoco era capaz de pedirle que parara. Remus se había excedido un poco… le estaba tocando una zona peligrosa… otra vez…

Imágenes, imágenes muy desagradables desfilaban delante de sus ojos… muchas cosas… demasiado duro para ser real. Pero lo era, y ella lo había vivido. Lo había sentido, lo tenía grabado en cada centímetro de su piel. Y cada vez que otra persona repetía esos gestos…

Se sentía fatal. Quería… salir corriendo, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Sentía ese odio de nuevo hacia ella… ¿Por qué no podía enfrentar sus miedos? Podría plantarle cara a su pasado, podría negarse a su futuro…podía… pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Lloró en silencio hasta que sus lágrimas alcanzaron la piel de Remus.

Sorprendido la miró. Al verla llorar se separó de inmediato de ella, aunque no quería… no podría estar separado de ella. Pero…no le quedaba opción.

- Yo…yo…lo...lo siento.- se disculpó torpemente la chica, bajo la atenta mirada escrutadora de Remus. Al oírla decir eso se enojó.

- ¡No es tu culpa!- le recriminó, poniéndose de pie frente a ella. Daba respeto verlo en ese estado. Sus ojos brillantes estaban furiosos con la chica a la que amaba. ¿cómo podía atribuirse las culpas de los actos cometidos sobre ella de los demás? Eso era demasiado denigrante para cualquiera. Ya lo era el hecho de haber aguantado tanto tiempo esa situación…- ¡No vuelvas a pedir perdón!- la chica agachó la cabeza, aceptando así su culpa. Remus ya no sabía que hacer…. ¿cómo ayudarla? No sabía como…

- No…me odies.- le suplicó entre lágrimas Sam.- por favor…- le suplicó a Remus, mirándolo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. El chico se calmó un poco….creía ver una solución… quizás tardara tiempo en volver a ser la chica que había sido tiempo atrás y que él desconocía, pero estaba seguro de que lograría que volviera a sonreír.

- Aunque quisiera….nunca podría odiarte.- le dijo, tomándola de la mano y mirándola seriamente a los ojos.- Y ¿sabes?- le preguntó.- Creo que… si me cuentas sobre tu pasado.- la chica apretó la mano de Remus. Le dolía el pasado…y más ahora.- no…sólo si tu te ves capaz.- agregó. La chica parpadeó un par de veces, meditando que cosa debía hacer.

Abrió la boca y de allí salió la historia de su vida… De la vida de Sam… desde que su padre falleció hasta que abandonó su casa… pasando por cada una de la veces que su madre la insultaba y la pegaba… y las veces que su padrastro de había acostado con ella…le había contado tan detalladamente como si lo estuviera viviendo…y a cada palabra que decía, era una memoria menos en su conciencia… cada palabra…dejaba que fluyeran solas, y con eso acallaba su dolor… lo dejaba huir… lo olvidaba… Y así le contó a Remus lo que fueron los peores años de su vida.

Pero sus recuerdos jamás serían olvidados, porque cada palabra que salía de Sam, se grababa en la mente de Remus, como si fueran de fuego.

Cuando la chica calló, cansada de tanto hablar y feliz de haber expuesto sus temores delante de ella y haberlos afrontado con éxito, fue la primera vez que sonrió. Y Remus fue la primera persona que lo veía. Ese gesto llenó de esperanzas el corazón del chico.

Se armó de valor. Durante todo el relato, le había estado sujetando la mano. Y entonces, la miró a los ojos, se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

- ¿Sabes porque no puedo odiarte?- le preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza, aunque a esas alturas ya intuía la respuesta.- Porque te amo.

Y en ese momento, sus labios se juntaron, sin ningún miedo, sin ningún temor. Porque en sólo un segundo, su vida había cambiado.

**The End**

**Espero que les haya gustado el último capítulo…ya saben que las críticas son bien recibidas.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer este fanfiction, a pesar de ser tan malo. ¡Muchas Gracias!**

**Les doy de nuevo las gracias a esas personas que se leyeron el fic entero...!! Gracias!! Y a todas esas personas que me mandaron review tan lindos!! Que son los que me animaron a escribir .**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Beautiful Star  
Hermy Evans  
Celestana  
Zelany  
MoonyMarauderGirl  
DarkLadySnapeSly**

** Por mandarme sus reviews y por leerse TODO el fic!! Muchas gracias, son las mejores!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este fic...si no, lamento las molestias!  
**


End file.
